The Raven and the Fox
by Maerlynn Romanova
Summary: A story that is about Yennefer developing unexpected feelings towards the sorceress Triss. Is situated in the witcher 3 wild hunt.
1. An unexpected alliance for revenge

The Raven and the Fox

1\. An unexpected alliance for revenge

Yennefer was sitting at her desk at the Rosemary and Thyme. She was aware of the fact that Dandelion insisted on calling the tavern with its new name, The Chameleon. Just as he insisted on calling it a cabaret and not a tavern.

"I worked so hard on turning this brothel into a place of art, where everyone who can appreciate the sound of a nicely played lute, or a song sung by a maiden's warm voice, is welcome. Where it doesn't matter where you come from, whether you're a lord or a peasant. The love of the art can warm everyone's heart at the Chameleon. That is why you must use its new name, my dear friends. Because of the hard work and dedication I put into this place."

That is how Dandelion had ended his speech that evening. While the raven haired sorceress smiled on the inside, Zoltan and Priscilla burst out in laughter. Priscilla cleared her throat and took a step forward. "Dandelion, you are the one who worked so hard for this tavern?" Her voice was still a bit hoarse after the attempt on her life, which she luckily survived. It was still not sure if she would sing again, but the most important thing was that she was alive and well.

Having a hoarse voice was a little price to pay considering she could speak again, which was something the doctor wasn't sure of at first. "Aye, Dandelion, mate, are you going to claim you did all the work on this tavern?" It was Zoltan who was talking now. "As far as I remember, you were nowhere to be seen when I returned to the Rosemary. All empty, except for those little shi ts that thought they could claim this place as their own. No, friends. It was Geralt who had to sniff you out like a bloodhound and then had to save your arse once again!" Zoltan's face was bearing a wide grin while he was staring at Dandelion.

"Ah, well, yes… That might be true indeed… But when I was back here, it was me who redecorated everything!" Priscilla raised one of her eyebrows. "Really? If I recall it correctly, it was once again Geralt who did that."

At this point Yennefer had left the company of her friends to go back to the room she was using as her own. After all, she was trying to find the location of Margarita. Saying that they would bring the Lodge of Sorceresses back was one thing, but actually finding her colleagues turned out to be much harder. Normally, she would have liked a challenge like this, but the clock was ticking. And if she wanted to protect Ciri in the upcoming battle against the Wild Hunt, her power alone was simply not enough.

She hated admitting that, even to herself. She had the feeling that she had let everybody down at the battle of Kaer Morhen. Her power turned out to be not enough against an army of the Red Riders. And even though she tried not to think of that, she hadn't been the only sorceress at Kaer Morhen. Triss Merigold was also there and had fought with all of her power as well. It had not been enough. So the Lodge was their only option, for Ciri's sake.

She looked at the list of names that was laying in front of her. Keira Metz, dead. Philippa Eilhart, location unknown. Sheala de Tancarville, location unknown. Fringilla Vigo, refused to help. Rita Margarita, location unknown. She had reason to believe that Margarita was being held at the Oxenfurt Prison, but she wasn't completely sure yet. And she had to be sure before she could risk entering that fort. A frustrated sigh escaped the lips of the raven haired sorceress. She was stuck.

Yennefer got out of the chair and walked towards the window. Leaning against the windowsill she looked at the streets of Novigrad. It was dark outside and the streets were starting to fill with nightlife. She let her thoughts wonder. Ciri wasn't something she was particularly worried about, she had complete faith in her and Geralt. She knew that the witcher would not let anything hurt Ciri. But still…

Since Avallac'h marched into the tavern with the message that Ciri and Geralt had left Kaer Morhen for a destination that was unknown to him, an unsettling feeling had settled down in her stomach. She knew she would only be able to relax again if her daughter was with her once more. And the witcher too, of course.

Oh Geralt… Thinking about those golden cat eyes send a shiver through her spine, though she would never admit that. Not to anybody, oh no. Her thought wandered off to a couple of weeks ago, when the two of them were on a ship on a mountain. When the two of them, together, made the djinn that was still bound to Amos var Ypsis undo Geralt his last wish. The last wish, that Geralt had made all those years ago, so he could save Yennefer's life. And with that wish, their life's got entwined forever. It had been the start of their immense complex, intense and complicated relationship.

And now that wish was undone. They were free from the djinn's power, but most importantly, their love was free. For her, nothing had changed. Nothing at all. She still loved Geralt with all of her being. Did she expect that? No. She expected to look at him and that he would be a stranger to her. But he wasn't. He was still her witcher. And then there was fear, what if things had changed for him? "Djinn mighta cheated us after all…" he spoke. She didn't understand what he was saying. "Why?" "Cause I don't feel that anything's changed, either. I love you Yen." It was like her heart jumped into overdrive when she heard those words.

She was happy, so happy, and so in love. But of course she didn't show that. She gave him one of her real smiles. The kind she kept hidden for everyone, except for her witcher. A knock on the door snapped her out of her loving memories. A warm feeling was still around her heart when she answered "Come in". She turned around so she was facing the door. It was after midnight already so she wondered who would disturb her this late.

The door opened, and as soon as she saw that fire red hair, she knew who it was. Triss. Triss Merigold. The warm feeling that surrounded her heart a moment ago instantly turned into ice. The bitch who betrayed their friendship. Triss was standing in the doorway, clearly unsure about what to do next.

"Hi Yenna…" Yennefer her face hardened when she heard that name. "Uhm, Yennefer I mean…" She stared at Triss with a cold and blank face. "I saw light coming from under the door so I assumed you would still be awake." She was still staring at Triss and didn't say a word. "Is it okay for you if I come in for a minute?" No response. Triss sighed, walked into Yennefer's room and closed the door behind her. She started pacing back and forth while Yen was still leaning against the window, her cold lilac eyes following the other sorceress's movements. She was like a black and white statue covered in moonlight. A furious and raging Goddess.

Triss stopped pacing and turned towards the raven haired woman. "Listen Yennefer. I know you probably don't want to see me.." "You got that right!" Yennefer snapped. "… and you probably don't want to hear what I got to say…" "Right again. You're on a roll Merigold." "… but I need to talk to you Yennefer. Please." For a moment, an uncomfortable silence was filling the room. Then the black haired sorceress started talking, her voice filled with hatred.

"Listen Triss. I really don't care what it is you feel like telling me. You only came here to make yourself feel better about what happened, not because you feel sorry. Your apologies won't be sincere. If you cared about me, if you ever cared about me, you wouldn't have done what you did. And now that I'm back in Geralt's life, now the last wish is gone and we know our feelings for each other are true, here you are like a defeated puppy." She took a breath.

"You had your shot with him Triss. You thought that I was dead, or at least, that's what you claim. Is that what you want to 'apology' for? For just assuming that I was dead, without trying to figure out whether it was true or not? Or are you 'sorry' for forgetting about my existence for two long years? Two years, Triss. While I was sitting in a Nilfgardian cell, you were fucking the love of my life. And not once did you mention my existence to him. Me, the person you used to call your best friend." Yennefer's lilac eyes were burning with a raging fire.

"But you know what, Triss? It doesn't matter anymore. You gave it your best shot, you tried to forget my presence, and you still failed. Geralt and I are together once again, he choose me over you anyway." Yennefer stopped talking abruptly. Triss had grown more pale with every word that Yen had spat towards her. She said nothing in return and sat down on the wooden bed in the room.

After a couple of silent minutes, Triss cleared her throat. "Yennefer, did you just say that Geralt has chosen you? What does that mean? That you are in a relationship again, but this time without the djinn's power binding you?" Her blue eyes stared into Yennefer her lilac eyes. "Yes." Was her reply. She was a bit surprised by Triss her question, she expected a rant about how she was so sorry about what had happened. But of course she didn't show that. "Your ugly game was in vain because you lost anyway."

Before Yennefer could say anything else, Triss stood up and looked Yen straight in the eyes. "Yennefer, stop talking." Instantly she closed her mouth, never had Triss talked to her like that. It surprised her. It was a pretty funny sight actually, if the circumstances would be different.

"Yen, the witcher said the same thing to me." For a second a confused look appeared on Yennefer her face, but it was gone just as fast. "Geralt said what, Triss?" The red haired sorceress took a deep breath.

"It was just after we managed to get all of the mages of Novigrad on the ship. We were just about to leave for Kovir. I was going to say my final goodbye to Geralt. Doing that hurt me like hell, but I made the conclusion that since he had found you, the two of you would probably be together again. There was no place for me in that picture. I know you will never believe me, but I really am sorry about what happened and what I did. It was never my intention to hurt you, and if I could change the past, I would do everything differently. Yes I have had feelings for him for a very long time, but hurting you, Yen, was the last thing I wanted to do." Yennefer her face was tense.

"You're drifting from the topic, Merigold." "Yes, you are right, I am, sorry. When I wanted to say goodbye, Geralt begged me to stay with him and not join the other mages. He said he loved me. And I did. I stayed with him and we spend the night at a lighthouse. In the morning he told me to go to Kaer Morhen. He said it was the only place where a witcher and a sorceress could be together." It was quiet in the room. In the background you could hear a drunken man sing a dirty song.

"Did the two of you talked after he went to Skellige?" Yennefer was the once asking the question. Triss nodded. "Yes, at Kaer Morhen. He thanked me for being there. Then he said that I didn't have to worry, that it turned out that he had always been in love with me and that he always will be." Once again there was a uncomfortable silence in the room. Finally she moved away from the window and sat down on the bed. "So he has been playing the both of us, at the same time." She mumbled.

Triss hesitated for a moment but then she also sat down on the bed, next to Yen. "Apparently, yes. But I don't understand. He looked so sincere when he said those things. How could he be lying about them?" Yen replied. "I'm not sure if he was lying actually. Maybe he has feelings for the both of us and he didn't know how to choose. So he thought he could have us at the same time. That way he didn't have to make a decision." Triss was looking lost hearing those words.

"I don't care what he was thinking, Yen. He told me that I was his only one, and he lied." She clenched her fists. "I want to make him pay, Yennefer. He broke my heart, I gave everything I was to him. I want to get revenge." Yennefer turned around so she could look Triss in the eyes. "It's so unlike you to say those things, Merigold. Normally you are always the one who wants to go for the kind and soft solution. I never took you for someone who would want to take revenge." "I know. I always believed that going for the friendliest solution was the best solution. I didn't want to turn out like Philippa is, cold and venomous. Now it seems to me that my beliefs have made me soft. I open my heart too easily and get hurt even easier. Look at what happened with Geralt."

Yennefer sighed. "Listen Triss, this doesn't change the fact that I hate you. I hate you for what you did to me. I am not sure if I will ever be able to call you my friend again, and frankly I'm not even sure if I want to. But I do want to get back at Geralt. I don't care whether or not he did it on purpose, he did it. And by doing it he embarrassed me and made me look like a fool. I won't have that, so I propose we put him through those same feelings." Triss looked interested. "What do you have in mind?"

The black haired sorceress stood up from the bed and started pacing, which was something she usually didn't do. After a couple of minutes of pacing back and forth the room, she walked to her desk, leaned against it and crossed her arm. "A trio." She announced.

Triss stared at her with a expression that wouldn't have been much different had she announced that she was actually a flying pig. Worry, confusion and disbelief were only a couple of emotions that you could read on the red haired sorceress's face. "Sorry Yennefer… but what?"

"Don't worry Merigold, I'm not proposing this because I actually want to bed you. Not at all. But we want to get back at the witcher for betraying our trust and trying to romance the both of us at the same time. And having a trio is the perfect way to achieve our mutual goal." Yennefer snapped back. "Listen, we won't be having an actual trio. Wouldn't dream of doing that with you. Enough pretty girls out there. No, this is simply about getting back at him. He broke our hearts, so we will break something of value to him."

Triss raised her eyebrow. "And what might that be?" "His pride." "And how?" "When he returns here with Ciri we will talk to him. We will tell him that we talked and decided that we don't want to fight over him anymore. That we all love each other after all. And since we have this huge battle ahead of us, we should make the most of the time we have together." Triss stood up and moved towards Yennefer. "You know, that might actually work…" "of course it will." "… but then what? Are you actually planning on having a trio with him? Can't imagine that his pride will be hurt by that, only that it will grow even bigger."

Hearing those words, Yennefer almost smiled. Almost. "No of course not. I have not sunken so low yet that I would consider having sex with you. No. We will tell him to go to the Kingfisher. He is to bring some good wine with him. We will be awaiting him wearing some sexy underwear and after teasing him for a bit we'll use some shackles to lock him to the bed. And then we open the bottle, enjoy a glass of wine, and leave him there for the night."

A wide mischievous grin appeared on Triss's face. "You know what, Yen, that will be a lesson he deserves. It will work. But if I may, I would like to add something to your plan. We should send Dandelion to free him in the morning. That will make the embarrassment even bigger." Yennefer smiled. For the first time in years, she smiled towards the red haired sorceress.

"You are absolutely right Merigold. I guess that makes it no longer my plan, but our plan." A moment of silence fell between the two sorceresses. And for the first time in years, the silence wasn't filled with a quiet thunderstorm. For the first time since everything between Triss and Geralt had happened, she wondered if she could rekindle the friendship she once had with Triss. At this point she thought that maybe they could. Maybe. Time would tell.

"Now if you don't mind leaving, I still have some work to do." Triss nodded in understanding. "Of course Yennefer, I am sorry for bothering you this long." Yen waved her hands, as if she was dismissing her. When Triss opened the door and was about to walk out of the room, she paused for a moment.

She took a deep breath and then said "Goodnight Yenna." Yennefer didn't respond and turned her attention back to the papers lying on the desk. A split second before the door fell in the lock, Yennefer whispered "Goodnight Triss".


	2. Revenge is a dish best served sexuall

2\. Revenge is a dish best served sexually

Yennefer was sitting on the bed in a room in the Kingfisher. She was brushing her raven black hair and was muttering one of her favorite songs. As expected, Geralt didn't give much protest when she and Triss had cornered him, and told him to come to the Kingfisher that evening. After all, witcher or no witcher, he was still a man. A man who was expecting to have the night of his life.

Yennefer looked at the clock on the wall. Triss was late. Typical Merigold, never capable of being on time, which was a habit she absolutely hated. Just as she was thinking that, she heard a knock on the door. She stood up, placed the hairbrush on the table and walked towards the wooden entry.

Opening the door revealed Triss. Contrary to Yennefer, Triss was wearing her practical travel clothes. "You're late." Yennefer said with a cold voice. She was standing in front of the opening, refusing to let the red haired woman enter the room.

"Yes I know, I'm sorry. But there were witch hunters at every corner of the streets. I had to avoid running into them and that took some time. But as far as I can see, Geralt hasn't arrived yet. So I'm still on time, right?" Silence. She was looking Triss in the eye for a couple of seconds. Then she moved out of the way so the other woman could enter the room, who did exactly that.

Triss let her coat slip off her shoulders and then turned around, so she was facing Yennefer. Yen had just closed the door behind her and was leaning against it, watching the red haired sorceress her movements. "I can see that you are already ready to go." Triss mentioned, referring to the fact that she was only wearing underwear. Black underwear with little white ornaments, of course.

"Yes, I can't wait to get this over with. To see the look on his face once he realizes what he has gotten himself into. You should get properly dressed as well, Merigold." Yen walked back towards the bed and started brushing her raven locks again. Not that it was necessary, her hair was soft as satin and didn't have any tangles, but doing that relaxed her.

"As you wish, Yen. Won't take much time though." Triss murmured some words and a green light surrounded her body. When the shine faded away, she was wearing nothing but her underwear. It was black with clear blue ornaments and little red bows. Very Triss'ish.

"Tada!" Triss said. Yen raised her eyebrow and looked as if she was looking down on Triss. "Congratulations Merigold. You managed to cast a level 1 spell without burning down the building. You should be proud of yourself. It's only one of the first spells that every novice coming to Aretuza learns. Bravo."

Triss rolled her eyes. "No need to be so sneering. After all, I am helping you with your plan. Am I not?" Yennefer stopped brushing her hair and turned towards the other woman. "I was under the impression that this was our plan, Merigold. Not mine." Triss smiled. "Yes Yen, yes it is. Talking about the plan, shouldn't it be about time Geralt arrived? It's getting late. And it's not like we are getting any younger."

Triss had just finished her sentence when they heard a knock. "Speak of the devil…" Yennefer whispered and walked towards the door. Before she opened it, she closed her eyes and send a wave of her magic towards Triss, who could feel this immediately and instantly put her shield up. However, once she felt what the purpose of the magic was, she started to let her shield down. Slowly and hesitatingly, but she did it anyway. When Yennefer her magic came through and made contact with Triss her being, they could hear each other's thoughts once again.

It had been years since the two sorceresses had shared a communication bond, but it felt as if it had only been a day. It felt warm, comforting and reassuring. Just as their friendship always used to feel. She smiled towards Triss. _"Ready, Merigold?" "Let's get this show on the road Yenna."_

Apparently Geralt had lost his patience waiting for the two woman to let him in, so he opened the door himself and walked into the room, holding a bottle of expensive wine. Yennefer appeared behind the witcher, putting her hand on his shoulder and pressed herself against him. "I'd lost hope that you'd appear." She purred, while Triss flattered herself against his other side. "We couldn't wait for you to show." Triss whispered.

" _Well, we really are happy that he came, aren't we?"_ Triss added in thought. _"Absolutely."_ Yen replied. Triss took the bottle of wine out of Geralt his hands, and walked towards the table using sensual movements. It just took one look at Geralt, and you could see that he clearly liked where this was going.

Yen took Geralt's hand and started leading him towards the bed, making very sexual noises. _"Omg Yen, you're so overdoing it!"_ Triss send, which made Yennefer her smile even wider. Geralt removed the swords from his back using only one hand, and then he threw them on the floor. Yen made his clothes go away with the snap of her finger.

" _That's how you do a undressing spell, Merigold."_ When they got to the edge of the bed, she pushed him. He landed on his bed next to Triss, who was already laying on her side of the bed. You could see the bobble in his pants grow, so, so far he was buying their show.

Triss her hand started exploring the witcher's chest, and Yen crawled onto the bed, her hands striking the inside of his legs. He clearly liked what they were doing. _"Now?"_ Triss thought. _"After you."_ Yennefer replied. Triss took the witcher his right hand and held it against her face for a moment. Then she placed his hand into the shackle that was attached to the bed, but she didn't close it yet.

Yennefer realized that she never expected to do something like this with Triss. That Triss Merigold would be her partner in crime. The two sorceresses sat up and turned towards each other. The only thing left for them to do was to lock him up. But for some reason, Yennefer was drawn to Triss. Had to look at her. Had to feel her.

She looked at Triss, lilac eyes met cornflower blue ones. It felt as if she saw her for the very first time. Her fire colored hair, the freckles on her face, the blue eyes, the smile that seemed to be glued to her face…

Yennefer didn't know why she did what she did next. Maybe it was the excitement in the air, maybe the wine she had drank earlier when she was alone… But she did it and that was all that mattered. She leaned forward and captured Triss's lips with her own.

The scent of Triss's perfume entered her nose. It was the smell of cherry's, and it entwined with Yennefer her lilac and gooseberry perfume. Softly their lips explored each other, for the very first time. She was kissing Triss Merigold, the sorceress she had hated for years.

Triss went along with it, she probably assumed it was still part of Yennefer her plan. The moaning sounds that Geralt made, seeing the two woman kiss had clearly turned him on, made their lips break contact. They turned their attention back to the witcher laying on his back. He was clearly having the time of his life. _"Shackle time."_ She send to Triss, being careful not to let her in about the thoughts she just had. The thoughts during the kiss.

They each grabbed one of his hands, and locked them in the shackles. It was done. Geralt of Rivia, the famous witcher, the white wolf, the butcher of Blaviken… Was tied to the bed wearing nothing but his underwear. The two ladies got off the bed and walked to the table where the wine he had brought along was waiting to be consumed.

Yennefer grabbed the bottle and started pouring the wine into the two silver goblets that Triss had put their earlier. Geralt looked at them with a pouty face. "What about me? Don't I get any?" he asked. The two sorceresses both looked him in the eyes. "You…" Yen said. "…just got exactly what you deserve." The women tapped their glasses in victory and took a sip from the wine. Yennefer had to admit that it was good wine indeed.

It was only now that Geralt seemed to notice something was wrong. "Hey! This isn't funny!" he growled. Yen and Triss put their cups down and walked towards the door, completely ignoring the witcher. "Come back!" he yelled. They didn't. "Triss! Yen!"

He tried getting out of the shackles, which was a lost case. Frustrated he floundered with his legs, which was a extremely funny sight. He looked like a fish who was thrown onto dry land.

Just before they opened the door, Yennefer snapped her fingers once more, and as a result she and Triss were completely dressed again. They closed the door and left Geralt the Fish behind them.


	3. Lost in Thoughts

3\. Lost in thoughts

Yennefer arrived back at the Rosemary and Thyme. Triss had been right, the city was crawling with witch hunters. She was well aware of the fact that they were busy hunting non-humans and no longer sorcerers and sorceresses, because they thought that all of them had fled Novigrad.

But still, she would rather prevent them seeing her face. Yennefer of Vengerberg was pretty famous after all, and she was sure that Radovid would love to see her burn.

So she had to be careful and had to take her time getting back to the tavern. But she didn't mind. She and Triss had parted ways after leaving the Kingfisher, but before they did, the fox colored sorceress had enthusiastically given her a high five. This had left Yennefer in astonishment.

"Damn, leaving him there like that felt so good! We really got back at him, Yenna!" Triss had exclaimed. Only then she had seemed to realize it was Yennefer she had high fived, and she was clearly uncomfortable with doing it. "Anyway, I'll see you back at the Rosemary in the morning so we can talk to Dandelion." She had muttered, and then she had turned around on her heels and had left Yennefer alone.

Now, Yennefer had arrived back in her room and removed her black cloak from her shoulders. With a wave of her hand, her clothes were removed from her body and placed in a neat pile on the desk. She was only wearing her underwear to sleep in.

Crawling into bed and pulling the blankets over her, she began to think. Thinking about what had happened that evening. She had kissed Triss Merigold. Why? She had no idea.

For years Triss had been the person she considered to be her closest friend. She was not someone who used the term 'best friend', but if she would have to, Triss was the person who came closest to earning that title.

Then she had been captured by the wild hunt, was released -thanks to Geralt- and immediately got captured by the Nilfgardian Empire. The positive thing about that, however, was that their mages had succeeded in giving her back most of her memories.

And then she had heard that Geralt of Rivia and Triss Merigold were in a relationship. She, Yennefer of Vengerberg, was rotting in a Nilfgardian cell, while the love of her life was fucking a good friend of hers. A friend who accidently forgot to mention that she existed.

The raven haired sorceress clenched her fist. That was the moment that the friendship she once had shared with Triss had turned into a burning hate. Even more, she was disgusted by her. Philippa had been right, Triss really did think with her vagina. She did not expect the hate and the disgust to ever disappear.

But tonight it happened, even though she didn't really know what 'it' was. When she had looked Triss in the eyes, all she could think about was how beautiful those cornflower blue eyes were. Of course it hadn't been the first time she looked the younger sorceress in the face, but it did feel like it had been the first time she actually saw her.

She had to repress the urge to count the freckles that covered Triss' face. What she had failed to do, however, was restrain the longing to kiss the red haired sorceress. So she did it. She kissed Triss Merigold. The woman she had hated for the last couple of years. And damn… It felt good!

She didn't realize that until now. Now that she allowed herself to think about it, there was no way she could deny it. She had liked the kiss, and she wished that it didn't have to end so soon.

She could feel that her body was giving in to the sleep it so desperately needed. And while she closed her eyes, there was one question in her head: was she in love with Triss Merigold?


	4. Getting what you didn't know you wanted

4\. Getting what you didn't know you wanted

Yennefer opened her eyes. Only a couple of hours had passed since she had submitted to sleep, but dreams had haunted her peaceful slumber. They had not been the kind of dreams she was used to. Not Ciri, who always disappeared the moment she finally managed to get to her. Not Ciri, who got taken away from her. And not Ciri, who looked at her with cold eyes, telling her that she was not her mother and that she was Cirilla of Vengerberg no more.

No. She was used to those nightmares and she knew how to handle them. This dream, however, had been completely different. She dreamt of blue eyes. Of raven black and chestnut red hair entwined. She dreamt of kissing the young sorceress over and over again. Of holding her very tight and not letting go of her.

She wondered if it could be possible, that by breaking Geralt his last wish, emotions for Triss had appeared. Whatever these emotions were. Because with every passing moment, it became more and more clear to her that she was feeling something for Triss. Something entirely different then hate.

"This is not the time, Yennefer!" she muttered to herself. She had to be the strong and cold sorceress the world had gotten to know, ready to fight the Wild Hunt. Ready to protect Ciri. She couldn't be a woman who grew weak in the knees thinking about Triss Merigold.

Thinking about those blue eyes, the fire colored hair, the taste of her lips… Yennefer stopped herself from continuing those thoughts. This was simply too absurd for words. There was no way that she, the beautiful and famous Yennefer of Vengerberg, was in love with Triss.

The very thought of it was too crazy for words. No. It was simply impossible. And she was going to prove this to herself.

Yennefer got out of bed, her bare feet touched the wooden floor. She opened the door and waited for a moment, listening to her surroundings. She appeared to be lucky. Apparently, everyone was fast asleep, and nobody was wandering through the house this late at night.

She took a deep breath, then crossed the corridor. The door to Triss's room was right in front of her and she could feel her heart pounding. Stupid! She thought. You're acting like a young novice, don't get so stressed about this! She took the door handle, opened it abruptly and walked into the other sorceress's chamber. The door fell back in the lock behind her.

Triss had been fast asleep, but the sounds had instantly woken her up. She jumped out of bed and conjured a flame into her hand. Seeing it was Yennefer, the fire disappeared. "Yenna? What are you doing here?" the woman asked with a sleep filled voice.

Yennefer sat down on Triss's bed, who joined her after a moment of hesitation. Contrary to Yennefer's revealing underwear –which she used for sleeping-, Triss wore black trousers and a green tank top. It looked very comfortable and practical, but it was not revealing at all. Yen realized she found that very annoying. As a result to those thoughts, a blush appeared on her pale cheeks.

It was enough for Triss to notice. "You're blushing Yennefer… Never thought I would see that in my life. But why?" Yen stayed silent. Why on earth did she have to do this? She shouldn't have come, this was a bad idea. Triss drew Yen's attention back to her. "Yennefer? What is going on? You enter my room in the middle of the night, not really trying to be quiet, wearing nothing but your underwear. You sit on my bed without asking, start blushing for no reason and refuse to talk. Please, speak to me."

Yen stayed silent. "If I wouldn't know better, I'd think you're here to seduce me." Triss joked. Yennefer however, did not smile at all. "I have a request for you, Triss. There is something I need you to do for me. I am aware that it will sound strange, but I guarantee you that it is necessary for something." the black-haired sorceress spoke.

Triss looked into her eyes and smiled. In response, Yen's heart skipped a beat. She ignored this. "Yenna, you're speaking in riddles. I know you would only request something if it's important. So of course I'll always try to help you. What is it?" Triss spoke with a soft and sweet voice.

"I need you to let me kiss you." There, she said it. Triss did not look angry or shocked, only confused. "You want to kiss me?" she asked. "Yes. I need to." "For reasons?" "Yes." "Can you share those with me?" "No."

Triss stayed silent for a while, clearly lost in her own thoughts. Yennefer's lilac eyes were focused on the other woman's face. Then Triss looked back into Yen's eyes and grinned. "So, you are here to seduce me after all." Yen felt caught. "What? No!" She almost screamed those words. But Triss's grin did not disappear. "Don't worry Yenna, I'm only teasing. I know you would never consider having sex with me. You said so yourself, remember?" "I do."

And she did. But it seemed like that was a year ago, and not just one day. Triss turned on the bed so she was facing Yennefer and crossed her legs. "Come on Yenna, woo me. I'm waiting." the woman laughed. But she couldn't do it, not with those cornflower blue eyes looking straight into her soul.

"Merigold, could you please close your eyes. That will make it easier for me." Triss did as she was asked and closed her eyes. "I didn't know you found me that ugly, Yenna." "I don't." Not at all, she added in thoughts.

Yennefer looked at Triss, sitting crossed-legged on the bed. Her chestnut red hair hung loose instead of being locked up in those knots, and it covered her shoulders. It was longer then Yen had expected. Her arms were behind her back, helping her keep balance on the bed. The necklace she always wore hung around her neck, and her breasts moved up and down with her breathing.

Yen noticed that Triss's nipples were visible through the fabric. She was aware of the fact that this was probably because she was cold, and she got surprised by the overwhelming feeling that she wanted to warm Triss up. Now now, she thought to herself.

She moved closer to Triss and took a deep breath. Then she crossed the last couple of centimeters that were separating them. She pressed her lips against Triss's, connecting with the younger woman. And instead of pulling back, that woman pressed herself against her. She forgot all of the doubts she had, right now she only wanted one thing, and that was to keep on kissing.

Her fear for Triss pulling back or pushing her away turned out to be unnecessary. In fact, she did quite the opposite. She returned the kiss, pressed her own lips against Yennefer's. That's when Yen realized what the truth was and she knew that it was too late to change it.

Yes, she was in love with Triss Merigold. It was as if accepting this finally released the fire that had been burning in her chest for the last couple of hours. She was done being careful, done lying to herself. She pulled the arms of the red haired woman towards her so the sorceress landed on her back.

A scream of surprise escaped Triss's lips and her eyes snapped open. Yennefer climbed on top of Triss. "Yenna, what are you do…" her voice perished when she saw the burning fire in her eyes. For a moment, the two women stared at each other, lilac met cornflower blue. Yennefer moved her face closer to Triss, their lips almost touching.

They looked at each other, observed one another. Staring in Triss her eyes, she saw something she did not expect to find. Lust. Desire. But she was so busy getting lost in Triss' blue eyes, that she did not notice the woman's lips moving until it was too late. The power of the mind connecting spell hit her at full power. Yennefer gasped for air, but before she could get mad about it, she heard Triss' voice in her head.

" _ **Kiss me, Yenna."**_ It was all Yennefer needed to hear. Her lips met Triss's. This time it wasn't sweet and soft. It was rough and filled with power. Yennefer bit Triss's lip, who moaned in pain but opened her mouth. Yen's tongue entered the woman's mouth and their tongue's mangled, explored each other.

Triss grabbed the raven black locks and pulled Yen closer, not letting go. In response Yennefer sucked the sorceress's earlobes, nibbling on them. Her hands trailed down Triss's free arm, their hands entwined. _**"I need you Triss."**_ She shared the thought. In response, Triss pulled her hair so her head got tilted back.

She placed a trail of kisses on her neck and suddenly bit her. Yennefer could only moan in response, her heart pounding in her chest. All she could think about was that she wanted more. She wanted this fox lady to be hers completely.

She took hold of the hand that was pulling her hair and brought it to her mouth. She placed a kiss on the wrist of the woman, and then put her fingers in her mouth, one by one. She sucked on them, and when she was done, saliva was covering Triss's hand. Yen continued her mission, working her way up with love bites and licks, through the palm all the way to her face, where she planted a kiss on her cheek.

A bite in the neck, a demanding kiss on the mouth. An intensive stare into each other's eyes, lust and passion clearly visible. Yennefer's hands were hovering a little bit over Triss's upper body. She mumbled some words and a purple glow came from her hands. When the light perished, Triss her green tank top was gone, and her breasts were revealed to Yennefer's passionate glare.

Yen sat up and looked at the woman lying beneath her. She finally realized how beautiful the younger sorceress was. Taking her time, she studied Triss's body. Burn marks were visible on the woman's breasts and stomach. Seeing this, Yennefer gasped for air.

When Triss heard that, she tried to hide her breasts with her hand to take away the view. Embarrassment was written all over her face. "You don't need to look…" she whispered. "I know it's an ugly sight to see." But this was not what was going through Yennefer's head.

She was angry, furious towards the person who had done this to the woman. She felt sad for Triss, sad that she had gone through so much pain. But thinking she was ugly? No, not at all. "You are beautiful Triss, and your scars are beautiful too." Hearing those words, the sorceress her eyes grew wide. _**"You don't mind?" "Of course not."**_

She placed a kiss on the scars, showing her that it really didn't bother her. Then she made her way to the woman's nipples, taking them in her mouth and making them wet with her saliva. Her tongue played with the nipple while her hand moved to the other breast, and rolled that nipple between her fingers.

When Triss started to moan, Yen used her free hand to cover the woman's mouth. As a punishment for making too much noise, she bit on the nipple she had been cherishing with her tongue. Triss gasped for air, and she took the now sensitive nipple back in her mouth. Her tongue made circles around the pink flesh and then she started sucking it.

" _ **Don't make so much noise or they will hear us."**_ Triss nodded in response. Yen was happy with this reaction, so she softly grabbed some chestnut locks and tilted her head back. Her lips moved to the now exposed neck and planted kisses on the skin, interchanging with some love bites. "Please Yenna…" Triss moaned out loud. _**"What?" "Take me, please! I want to feel you…"**_

Yennefer felt as if she was in heaven. Pleasing this fire sorceress was all she wanted, it was all she needed. Her hand stopped cherishing the –now hard and swollen- nipple and moved towards the black trousers Triss was still wearing. Of course, she could make them disappear with just the wave of her hand, however, she chooses not to.

She wanted to do it the real way. Softly she pulled the fabric, making her wishes clear to Triss. The sorceress obeyed and lifted her hips so Yen could pull the trousers off. She then took a moment to enjoy the view but was disturbed when Triss' thoughts entered her own once more. _**"I want to see you naked as well Yenna." "Of course, dear."**_

Yen obeyed to Triss's request, and waved her hand, so her clothes disappeared in a purple light. But apparently Triss had decided that she was tired of going slow. With a strength Yennefer didn't know the woman possessed, she pushed Yen off of her and pressed her back against the sheets. Yennefer gasped, a tingling sensation went from her stomach to her pussy.

This was a side she did not expect the young woman to have. She liked it. Triss' hands cupped Yen's breasts, worked her nipples in a not so soft yet very tasty way, while her mouth kissed her in a way she had never been kissed before. The scent of lilac and gooseberries mixed with cherries filled her nose.

One of Triss's hands let go of the breast and started stroking the inside of her thigh. Yennefer moaned, she was on fire. "More…" she whispered. Triss gave in to the raven haired sorceress her wish. With her knees she forced Yen's legs open, her hand went up to her folds and stopped right before it, hovering before the entrance. Yen groaned and grabbed a handful of chestnut hair. _**"Don't tease me Merigold!"**_

And the woman listened. She stopped teasing and immediately inserted two fingers in Yen's cunt, which rewarded her with a sharp moan from the woman. Triss didn't give her time to get used to the feeling of her fingers being buried inside Yenna. She started pumping them in and out, showing no mercy. The sound of Yennefer's wetness was very clear while Triss' fingers were working her.

Yennefer gasped for air and dug her nails in the younger woman's back. In response the woman kissed her again, sucked her lower lip, made their tongues dance. Yennefer's hips were moving in rhythm of Triss' movements, bucking against her hand. Noticing this, Triss inserted a third finger –moan-, made sure that the palm of her hand was pressed against Yen's dripping pleasure nub –gasp-, and she drove up the tempo.

It was too much for Yennefer's body to handle. All of the tension of the last couple of days were gathered up in her body and were desperate to get out. Her orgasm arrived in a huge wave of pleasure. Her back ached up, her folds exploded. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, nails pressed in the back of the other woman.

She was going to scream, the wave of pleasure was simply too much to handle. Triss noticed this, and her lips captured Yen's, preventing the scream from entering the world. Yennefer moaned against those lips. Her words might have been silenced, but her thoughts hadn't. _**"Aarrgh Triss! Yesssss!"**_

After a couple of seconds, the power of the orgasm got less intense, the shaking got less powerful and Triss' fingers slowed down. She then removed her fingers from her pussy –shiver- and then she put them in her mouth. She licked Yennefer's moisture from her fingers and sucked them clean. _**"Mhmm… tasty."**_

Even though Yennefer was exhausted, seeing this turned her crazy. She had to return the pleasure she had just received. She sat up right and kissed Triss on the lips, tasting herself. _**"I know."**_ She responded. She was very tasty indeed. Then she pulled the woman on her side, and laid down next to her, facing Triss. It was very clear that the woman was still horny and she was not satisfied at all.

She kissed her again, sucked on her lower lip. Her hand went down and immediately found what it was looking for. Triss was dripping wet, even the inside of her thighs were sticky with moisture. Yen's fingers started making circular movements on the woman's tender nub, who was making sounds that expressed her pleasure. She didn't take the time to start slowly, no, she instantly went to full power.

The fox sorceress clearly liked this. Her back arched and she was bucking her hips against Yen's hand. _**"Yes, Yenna, this feels so good!"**_ she exclaimed in her head. Her mouth captured one of Triss's nipples, after she had quickly muttered a spell to make the room soundproof. She sucked it, and when she noticed that Triss was on the edge of her orgasm, she pressed her teeth in the soft pink skin.

Triss screamed. Partly because of the pain, and partly because this was exactly what she had needed to push her over the line. As soon as Yennefer realized that Triss's orgasm had taken over, she abruptly pushed 2 fingers into the woman's folds. Triss screamed in pleasure, pulling Yen's hair, hips lifted. Her entire body was trembling.

When Triss was calming down again, Yennefer softly removed her fingers. The other woman shivered in response. She laid down next to the red-haired sorceress, out of breath, but for the first time in years she felt at peace. She felt whole and complete.

Triss turned her head towards her, looked her in the eyes and smiled. Yen cupped Triss's cheek with her hand, her thumb rubbing against the woman's cheekbone.

"Triss?" in response the sorceress smiled. "Yes?" "I love you Triss." Triss was quiet for a minute, but the smile did not leave her face. "That's good." She responded. Yennefer looked confused. "Why?" "Because I love you too, Yenna."


End file.
